Kane
"You can't kill the Messiah. " Kane Kane is the charismatic, absolute leader of the Brotherhood of Nod, appearing in all Tiberium Universe games, as well as in the original Red Alert as a secretive advisor to Joseph Stalin. Identity I found you people in mud huts, you were living in CAVES! Kane to the Commander about his life on Earth Despite the verified passage of more than one hundred years, Kane's physical appearance has remained generally constant through all known reports and sightings.]] The problem with Kane's identity, according to GDI dossier, is that its only source is Kane himself, who is not particularly famous for his trustworthiness. At times he has also gone by the names Caine, Jacob (INTERPOL, File TRX11-12Q); al-Quayym, and Amir (MI6 DR-416.52). Kane claims to have come to Earth thousands of years ago, and found humans living in mud huts and caves, which would place his arrival between 6000 and 4000 years BC. Again according to Kane; to humans, Kane is like a father - he uplifted the fledgling humanity, giving them tools and knowledge, guiding them every step of the way. However, he does not explain as to why he is absent from all written history in spite of having such an important role in human evolution. He is known to the Scrin, as his genetic pattern appears in the Mothership's records; however, his relationship with them is never explained.Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. This genetic code also grants his human form practical immortality and extreme resiliency to damage. While he became a public enemy in Western nations only in the last decade of the century or so, he is linked to Joseph Stalin, the infamous leader of the Soviet Union, as far back as the early 1950s. Command & Conquer: Red Alert Soviet, Numerous files exist concerning him, with the most important being Interpol file GEN#4:16 ID of the file seems to be a pun on bible references. The actual bible passage Genesis 4:16 deals with Cain going into exile to the "Land of Nod" and the GDI criminal dossier. They list numerous aliases Kane used, including Jacob Caine, Caine or Amir Al'Quayym and indicate that no truly reliable source exists for reconstructing his past as all records are either false, forged or outright planted by Nod. Objectives Ascension Kane's ultimate goal was Ascension, understood as the activation of the Scrin portal at a Threshold tower and leaving Earth through the passage.Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight. Nod mission 7: "The End of All Things". All of Kane's actions throughout the thousands of years he has spent on the planet were probably focused on achieving this single event. Kane eventually decided to achieve this goal through the detonation of a Liquid Tiberium bomb which would attract the Scrin scout ships to earth as was depicted in the Tacitus. While Nod scientists were unsuccessful in their own efforts to this end, it turns out that the GDI under Redmond Boyle by using the Ion Cannon on Temple Prime unwittingly detonated Nod's Liquid Tiberium resources in a manner that achieved Kane's goals; though at a staggering human and ecological cost. During the resulting Scrin invasion of Earth, Nod were able to steal a Scrin Threshold tower and protect it from GDI, a tower Kane would eventually use to Ascend. At the conclusion of the Ascension Conflict, Kane and thousands of Nod followers would activate the Threshold 19 tower that they had captured at the end of the Third Tiberium War. Thus Kane would finally leave the earth and achieve his goal of Ascension. Divination An earlier goal of Kane, if it had not been his ultimate goal, was Divination: the transformation of the human race itself into a form that, unlike current humans, did not suffer and die in the presence of Tiberium. Since Tiberium is a resource without equal, such humans would be able to bask in the power of Tiberium and create a world without scarcity, a paradise on earth, inhabited by "divine" beings capable of anything. As humanity suffered and prospered from Tiberium in equal measure during the First Tiberium War, Nod conducted highly unethical secret research into Tiberium mutation and augmentation known as Project ReGenesis. The GDI did not understand the true purpose of this research, considering it only a means of creating supersoldiers, but they were successful in terminating the project thanks to the efforts of Captain Nick "Havoc" Parker. By the Second Tiberium War it became clear to Kane that the GDI would inevitably disrupt Nod's Divination research, thus it was necessary for the GDI to be eliminated or emasculated for it to be completed. But with Nod forces unable to decisively prevail on the battlefield, Kane devised the World Altering Missile, a device that would massively and rapidly accelerate Tiberium growth globally, leaving the human race and the GDI with no choice but to cooperate with Nod Divination plans or die. The destruction of the World Altering Missile, along with Kane's Cairo Pyramid Temple seems to have led to Kane abandoning his Divination plans for the human race. He would instead focus on his Ascension through the means of the Scrin, although the launching of the World Altering Missile would have, through the proliferation of Tiberium eventually led to the arrival of the Scrin anyway, thus Ascension may have been his real reason for Divination and the World Altering Missile anyway. However, the non-canonical cutscene in which Kane actually succeeds in launching the World Altering Missile, however, indicates that had the missile actually been launched, Kane would have then vanished into thin air for reasons unknown. Had the aim of the World Altering Missile and Divination really been Ascension through the Scrin's arrival then he must have been unaware that this would happen. Global power Kane sought always to influence the development of human civilization, to guide their development along lines which he found to his liking. To this end, he created the Brotherhood of Nod, part religion, part political movement devoted to himself and to his teachings. Kane had through the Brotherhood always sought to dominate human society from the shadows. At the time a secret society devoted to its secretive leader but clearly sharing certain goals, Nod had a strong presence in the Soviet Union; being present during Stalin's reign. Kane was a mysterious advisor to Joseph Stalin and his mistress Nadia Zelenkov was a Nod member. But it is not clear whether Kane and Nod had been present in a prominent role during Lenin's reign and the original Soviet Revolution or whether they had risen to such a position only during the rise of Stalin to power which they may even have arranged at the expense of Trotsky. It was with the arrival of Tiberium and the rise of the GDI however that Nod would become an openly global mass organization and Kane would achieve a kind of profile and power that he had never before had as its leader. Through Nod, Kane would openly contend with the GDI for the allegiance of whole nations, on the diplomatic, media, economic, political and military fronts. Nations governments would be persuaded to ally with Nod, populations would be incited to oppose governments hostile to Nod using the media, Nod would expand their Tiberium harvesting operations globally to gain immense wealth, genuine political movements acting on Nod fronts would be created to assume the reins of power over nations and military or paramilitary forces ranging from terrorists to conventional armies would be deployed against Nod's enemies. Though Kane would rise to become one of the most powerful men in the world through Nod, it came at a price. Nod would be assimilating so many elements that it obtains a will of its own, separate from its immortal leader Kane. Eventually, by the Third Tiberium War, there were those such as Brother Marcion, who while claiming the mantle of Nod actively denounced his 'memory', while by the Incursion War and Ascension Conflict the Nod Separatists lead by Gideon were actually willing to wage war against a clearly living Kane. Personality and traits I have many names, Captain Pierce...|Kane to Christian Pierce. Kane was widely considered to be a highly intelligent and cunning man possessing extreme charisma, most sources placing his IQ at 192 at the very least, vastly above genius level, allowing him to unite the Brotherhood of Nod under his supreme authoritarian rule although not always. He was a master at propaganda and information warfare, evidenced when he broadcasted a news report about the alleged GDI slaughter of civilians in Białystok, Poland, as well as manipulation and control, evidenced by him managing to control Joseph Stalin's actions (while avoiding being purged). Kane's own messages may reflect his reputed charisma, speaking with a confident deep voice. Interestingly, recovered footage from a Nod propaganda studio reveals Kane speaking with an uncharacteristically softer tone. Kane was undoubtedly ruthless, showing little regard for ethical constraints when they stood in the way of his goals and willing to sacrifice thousands or millions of people in order to succeed; but at the same time, he does not appear to be without sympathy for the plight of human suffering. He is known to have expressed seemingly genuine anger at the plight of the destitute of the slums of Rio in a non-public context. While making limited use of tactical nuclear weaponry, he has never made use of them directly against major civilian targets and had always avoided any escalation into a full nuclear war; despite being defeated in multiple wars. But at the same time, he was quite willing to endorse the use of false-flag operations involving the killing of limited numbers of civilians. Kane's relationship to his subordinates was a complex one. He showed a certain amount of mercy and was able to forgive even betrayal up to a point. For instance, he did not allow his anger at Brother Marcion's betrayal and his assassination of Anton Slavik to cause him to execute Marcion and prevent him from being put to good use. At the same time he showed no mercy to Seth's attempts to subvert his authority, even going so far as making a public example of his body, and yet showed a certain leniency in dealing with Kilian's questioning of his authority. However, he ultimately came to believe in her betrayal and she was executed. Kane also has a certain tolerance for failure. Anton Slavik and Oxanna Kristos were completely forgiven for their capture by Michael McNeil and were rescued rather than being allowed to rot in GDI captivity. At the same time, however, he used a nuclear warhead to kill General Vega after his multiple failures, but this may have been simply in order keep the intelligence within his Pyramid Temple out of GDI hands. Perhaps the most remarkable trait of Kane is his apparent survivability and seeming-immortality: despite being supposedly killed three times, or at least subjected to harm easily sufficient to be fatal in most cases, Kane has repeatedly managed to resurface after his 'demise'. Also, Kane has not shown appreciable signs of physical age at any point since at least the filming of the first video footage of him known to exist, during the early 1950s. While any reasons for this remain unknown, it unmistakably adds to the mystique of the Nod leader. Category:Characters